


one night

by annella



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/annella
Summary: Hanzo isn't having a very good time, forced to babysit his brother in a bar, when he sees a man in a cowboy hat. It'll only be one night, what harm could come of it?





	

It was a slow night at the bar, and Hanzo was bored. Bored with the music, the drink, the clientele -- he glanced over at the booth where Genji was sitting with his friends, and sighed. His younger brother showed no signs of flagging, and Hanzo swallowed the last of his sake before signaling the bartender to pour him another.

He was halfway through his next drink when he heard his brother approaching. "Hanzo!" he said loudly over the music, sliding into the empty seat beside him, "you are _boring_!"

"My apologies," Hanzo replied through gritted teeth. "I can leave if you wish, but Father--"

"--has told you not to leave me, I know." Genji sighed, his facade of cheer vanishing for a moment as he leaned down and pressed his forehead against the bar. He brightened up moments later, though. "Don't worry, brother. I won't be here much longer." He nudged Hanzo in the ribs and pointed off to the corner of the room. Hanzo glanced over and saw a young man watching them.

"Who is that?" He was instantly on alert, assessing the man for any obvious signs of danger. No visible weapons, but--

"Relax!" Genji laughed and leaned in close, the alcohol on his breath almost enough to make Hanzo wince. "I'm taking him home."

"Oh!" Hanzo wasn't too surprised; he had assumed this was the primary reason for Genji's visit to this particular bar. "I suppose I should wish you good luck." He tossed back the last of his drink and stood up, upon doing so suddenly realising just how many drinks he had had in the past hour out of sheer boredom.

"You're drunk," Genji proclaimed, and shook his head. "Some guardian you are."

"Shut up," Hanzo mumbled, feeling decidedly wobbly. 

"I have an idea," Genji said, placing a hand on Hanzo's shoulder to steady him. "I will take that man home, and _you_ can take _that one_ home." He looked over Hanzo's shoulder and Hanzo turned despite himself.

The man must have only just sat down at the bar within the past minute, as Hanzo had had the entire length to himself for most of the evening. He was tall, lanky, with tangled brown hair and a scruffy beard and what looked like a cowboy hat resting on the bar next to him.

A _cowboy_ hat. Hanzo sighed. The man couldn't be more obviously a tourist if he tried. "Are you serious?" he hissed to his brother, but Genji had already gone. Hanzo looked to the exit just in time to see him leaving with the man he had pointed out earlier, and he glared as Genji gave him a little wave.

All alone and buoyed by alcohol-fueled bravery, Hanzo checked the man out again. He wasn't too bad looking, really, and it had been a long time since Hanzo had let himself relax enough to pick up a strange man at a bar.

Mind made up, he waved the bartender over and ordered another glass of whatever the man was having. Cliched, to be sure, but it was an opening. He watched, slightly nervous, as the man accepted the drink and then glanced down the bar towards him. 

Hanzo knew he looked good tonight. His hair was loosely tied back and the shirt he was wearing had short enough sleeves to show off his recently completed tattoo. He grinned at the man, making no attempt to hide the way his eyes ran up and down his lithe body.

"You enjoyin' the view over there?" the man drawled in English.

"I have to say, my night just got better," he replied, leaning back against the bar.

"Mine too," the man said, raising his glass a little before tossing the whole thing back in one gulp. Hanzo stared at the long line of his throat, imagining licking him, and chuckled softly to himself. It _had_ been a long time. The man indicated the stool next to him with a jerk of his head, and Hanzo moved to join him.

"I should buy you a drink in return," the man said, but Hanzo shook his head.

"I thank you, but I am already more drunk than I should be." The bartender, upon hearing this, shook his head in amusement and poured him a glass of water.

"Not too drunk, I hope," the man said, his voice deep and rough. "I'm Jesse, by the way. Jesse McCree." He stuck his hand out and Hanzo accepted, shaking Jesse's hand briefly and taking the opportunity to stroke the side of his hand with a thumb.

"Hanzo," he replied. "Shimada, if we're trading last names." Foolish to give him his full name, he supposed, but what danger was there in talking to a tourist so openly? After tonight, Hanzo would never see the man again.

"You come here often?" Jesse asked. Hanzo almost didn't hear him, distracted by the whiskey and cigars scent which surrounded him.

He blinked up at Jesse and scoffed. "That's your line?"

Jesse chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, darlin'," he said almost shyly, "it's been a while."

Hanzo stared at him, assessing the situation. This man was clearly attracted to him -- leaning in, letting their shoulders brush, watching his mouth as he spoke -- and Hanzo did not particularly feel like small talk. His frustrations with Genji and his family were threatening to boil over, and he needed to get it out of his system.

Anonymous sex with a man he'd never see again would be perfect.

"Jesse," he said, lowering his voice so it was just audible over the music, "I will be honest with you." He leaned closer so his lips were just touching Jesse's ear. The other man inhaled sharply but didn't move away. "I am _very_ horny, and you are very attractive. Can we fuck?"

He made sure to almost spit the last word, the sharp consonant flicking into Jesse's ear. Hanzo felt his face heat at his crudeness, but from the way Jesse reacted, it had been very effective.

"Well, I, uh," he stuttered, turning to look at Hanzo. Hanzo didn't break his gaze, staring fiercely into his dark brown eyes. Beneath the lip of the bar, he slid a hand up Jesse's leg and into his lap, where he felt the distinct shape of a rapidly-hardening cock.

"Come with me," Hanzo whispered.

"Yeah, I, uh. Gimme a minute?" Jesse pulled away slightly and, upon seeing the look of disappointment on Hanzo's face, hastened to reassure him. "Just gotta tell my buddy I'm outta here."

Hanzo nodded, sipping his glass of water as he watched Jesse head over to the other corner of the room. He spoke to an imposing looking man in a beanie for a moment, who looked towards the bar. Hanzo suddenly felt himself being assessed for threat levels, and he wondered if perhaps this man wasn't a simple tourist. 

Too late to do anything about that, though -- Jesse had obviously been given the okay, and he headed back to the bar to grab his hat.

"Well?" Jesse grinned at him. "C'mon. We can go to your place if you like, but my hotel is just around the corner."

Hanzo smiled and slid off his stool. This evening was shaping up to be _excellent_.

 

There were no pleasantries or small talk exchanged on the way to Jesse's hotel which was, as he'd said, just around the corner. The cool night air was doing its part to sober Hanzo up a little and he suddenly felt a pang of insecurity. What was he doing? This wasn't like him at at _all_. Perhaps it had all been the alcohol--

A warm hand slid into his and he looked up at Jesse in surprise. The man grinned at him, his fingers caressing the back of Hanzo's hand, and he felt a jolt of pure lust pool in his groin, making his knees weak. This was definitely _not_ the alcohol talking. Hanzo wanted this man, badly, and was glad the hotel was so close. He'd have been happy to drag him into an alleyway and fall to his knees, and that was _not_ a position he, the heir to the Shimada clan, needed to be found in.

Thankfully, moments later Jesse was tugging him towards a dingy-looking high rise building. Hanzo shouldn't have been surprised, seeing as the bar had been in one of Hanamura's less high-class districts, but he still wrinkled his nose a little. 

"You are sure we won't get eaten by bedbugs?" he asked, eyeing the ratty carpet in the foyer and the faded wallpaper.

"Nah, it's fine," Jesse replied, leading him past the uninterested clerk and into the elevator. "I've been here a few nights and trust me, me 'n Gabe checked real close for any vermin."

"Gabe -- your friend?"

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, well, more like my boss." He laughed awkwardly. "Well, not even that. He conscripted me."

There was a story there, Hanzo could tell. Not that he particularly cared right now, because the lift doors closed and he was alone with Jesse in a small space. He barely had time to take a breath before Jesse had him pressed against the wall.

"Hanzo?" he said softly, his beard tickling Hanzo's face. He could smell the whiskey Jesse had been drinking, and stifled a moan at being so close to him.

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you, darlin'?"

Hanzo didn't even bother replying. He tilted his head slightly and leaned in, his lips brushing against Jesse's. Jesse groaned softly and reciprocated, sliding their mouths together in a kiss which was a lot more gentle and a lot less lusty than Hanzo had imagined.

"You call that a kiss?" he said softly when they parted. He looked up at Jesse, grinning, and reached up to knock the silly hat off his head and slide his fingers into his hair. Jesse didn't even have time to respond before Hanzo was tugging him back in, this time for a kiss which made the previous one seem chaste. They panted against each other, mouths open, tongues sliding, and Hanzo hoped like hell they got to the right floor soon. Again with the being caught having sex in public -- it wasn't a good look.

Thankfully the elevator dinged and Jesse quickly leaned down to pick up his hat before taking Hanzo's hand to drag him out. In the harsh light of the hallway he could see how flushed Jesse's face was, his eyes dark and desperate, a visible bulge in his tight jeans. Hanzo knew he probably presented a similar picture, his hair mussed and coming loose from its tie, his eyeliner a little smudged. He didn't care; he _wanted_ this man.

Finally they were in the room, the door locked behind them, and Jesse flicked on one of the bedside lamps to give the room a dim glow. It was surprisingly tidy, the bed clear of all but a couple of shirts and a book, but Hanzo didn't really care as long as the bed was big enough for them both.

Jesse turned to look at him, barely getting out, "Well, here we are," before Hanzo hushed him with a finger to his lips.

"We are here to _fuck_ ," he said in a hoarse whisper. He'd been hard and aching since feeling Jesse up in the bar, and he wanted him badly. Jesse mumbled something in response, nodding quickly, and Hanzo grinned.

They made quick work of each other's clothes, and when Hanzo finally had Jesse naked, he slid his hands up his chest, caressing him gently before shoving him hard enough that he fell back onto the bed with a laugh.

"Easy, darlin'," he said, his voice full of mirth, "I ain't going anywhere."

"You'd better not," Hanzo growled, straddling him and pinning his wrists to the bed. Their hard cocks slid against each other and they both let out a moan. Hanzo grinned viciously and bucked his hips, rutting against Jesse's dick and dragging another groan out of him.

"Did'ya -- did'ya wanna fuck?" Jesse forced out, his own hips moving as they worked each other into a near-frenzy. "Or if you c'mere, I'll suck you."

Hanzo bit his lip as his cock jerked, already leaking beads of clear fluid messily against Jesse's stomach. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and shifted up until his thighs were on either side of Jesse's torso.

"Yeah, that's it," Jesse crooned, sliding his hands up Hanzo's thighs to cup his ass, "c'mon, lean over, I wanna--"

He was cut off as Hanzo guided his cock into Jesse's waiting mouth, their gazes fixed on one another as he slowly slid in an inch.

"If you need me to stop," Hanzo said as firmly as he could, "tap my ass three times."

Jesse's eyes widened and from the muffled sounds, Hanzo realised he was laughing. No matter; his mouth was hot and wet and he took Hanzo with gusto, his moans vibrating around Hanzo's cock as he took in several inches.

Drunk on both lust and sake, Hanzo didn't bother to stifle his moans. Curses fell from his lips as he fucked Jesse's mouth, forcing him to take more and more of him in as desire pooled deep in his gut. He was expecting Jesse to tap him at any moment but to Hanzo's surprise, the man just kept taking more of his cock in until he _swallowed_ , the muscles of his throat closing around the head of Hanzo's dick.

"Fuck!" he blurted out in Japanese as he bucked his hips helplessly, his orgasm being drawn from him by Jesse's lips and tongue and throat. He didn't even have time to warn Jesse, but the other man didn't seem to mind by the way he hummed and swallowed.

He rested there a moment, his eyes closed, before he felt Jesse tap on his ass three times. He pulled back to see Jesse grinning, his mouth and jaw slick with saliva and come.

"Fuck, darlin', that was amazing," he said, his voice hoarse. Hanzo felt a twinge of guilt that he'd used Jesse so hard, but when he reached back to touch him, he was surprised to feel Jesse's dick hard and damp.

"You enjoyed that?" he said with a smirk, sliding down so he was astride Jesse's lap again. "What is the word you Americans use?" He thought for a moment before remembering. "You little _slut_."

Jesse's eyes widened and he laughed. "Not denyin' it, sweetheart," he said happily, his hands gripping Hanzo's ass as he bucked his hips against him. "And you know what else I'm a slut for?"

Hanzo was starting to get an idea from the way Jesse slid his fingers between his ass cheeks. "Do you have--"

"Yeah, sure, lemme--" Jesse awkwardly leaned over to rifle through the bedside drawer, retrieving a small travel-sized tube of lube and a few condoms. Hanzo didn't usually like being fucked after he'd already come, wanting nothing more than to curl up against his partner and fall asleep, but he found himself making an exception for Jesse McCree.

 

"I should leave," Hanzo murmured several hours later. After a short rest they'd fucked again, both of them come again, and he was exhausted, sticky, and still a little drunk.

"Probably," Jesse agreed, but instead of releasing him from his grip, he tightened the arm wrapped around Hanzo's shoulder. "Or you could stay the rest of the night. I got nowhere I gotta be early in the morning."

"I will stay on one condition," Hanzo said. He had already decided to stay regardless, but it would not do to seem too desperate.

"Name it," Jesse said drowsily, his voice already half-asleep.

"In the morning, I get to suck _your_ cock," Hanzo said quietly. It seemed silly to blush after saying such a thing, considering the things they had both said and done this night, but he couldn't help it.

"Deal," Jesse said, leaning down to kiss him. "Now can we sleep?"

Hanzo curled in closer to Jesse's chest and smiled. A pity he would be leaving in the morning to never see the man again; it had been an excellent night. He almost wished things could be different, that he could see Jesse again and again, but he knew better than to hope for such things.

**Author's Note:**

> [come find me on tumblr!](http://sherribonne.tumblr.com)


End file.
